The present invention relates to a separating mechanism for releasing an equipment bag while parachuting. For example, a paratrooper can use the equipment bag to carry weapons, ammunition, and assorted equipment. The added weight associated with the equipment bag makes it advantageous to release the equipment bag prior to the parachutist landing so as to avoid subjecting the parachutist to increased impact forces, thereby helping to reduce possible injury.
Many existing equipment bags are coupled with the parachutist by way of a separating mechanism that allows the equipment bag to be repeatedly coupled with and decoupled from the parachutist. Existing separating mechanisms often include locking soft loops. Over time, however, the locking soft loops begin to tear and/or fray such that extensive repair or replacement of the equipment bag is required. In addition to the locking soft loops, existing separating mechanisms often include additional release loops. The additional release loops may also deteriorate over time from, for example, overuse, heavy weight, and dry weather, until the additional release loops lock up, thereby inhibiting proper release of the equipment bag.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved separating mechanisms that do not suffer from the foregoing problems.